Who We Are
by TheDiscoDolphin
Summary: A fan, Alyson Torres and her friends, Raven Madison and Alexander Sterling meet Nick Jonas and The Administration Trailer's link will b posted soon. My own creation: /watch?v Vzgnd9YHDoc
1. Chapter One: Hello

Who We Are

[Chapter One]

I looked in front of me and saw thousands of girls, screaming, cheering, for his name-Nick Jonas. I saw Big Rob, his security guard, going through the line saying no to every girl until he got to me.

"You," he said with a smile.

I held onto my friend, Raven Madison, nervous. "Me what?"

"Come with me," he started to walk off.

"Wait!"

He turned around, looking at me impatiently. "What?"

"Can my friends come along?" I pointed to Raven and her boyfriend, Alexander, who were straining to leave each other's lips alone.

"Sure, come on."

We followed him, somehow we ended up back stage. Nick came out of his dressing room. He was wearing a loose white shirt and skinny jeans that showed every curve of his body.

"Hi Nick," I said as if I saw him everyday and he was my best friend. Which we weren't, we were just meeting.

His eyes bulged out, as if he was shocked that I was acting so calm. "Ummm…Good, I guess."

I looked around backstage, "So why am I back here?"

"Are you not happy?"

"Of course I am, but why have Big Rob choose me out of a mob of girls to come backstage? I'm nothing special."

"Wow! Do you know how many girls would kill to be in front of me as you are now?"

I softly muttered, "Every girl I know besides Raven."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

"I said, 'Every girl I know besides Raven.'"

He looked confused, "Who's Raven?"

Raven softly spoke, her head down. "Me."

He turned his head to her, finally letting his chocolate eyes on something other than me. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said, 'Me.' Are you deaf?"

"No, it's just you speak so softly."

"I guess that's what you get when you grow up in Dullsville."

"Dulls-where?" He gave me a funny look. "I've never heard of it."

"I call it Dullsville because nothing every excited happens there."

"Oh," he said as if it was obvious.

"Answer my question."

"Okay, you three were upgraded to seats right in front of me."

"Cool," I said, acting as if I didn't care when I wished I was just hanging out with him everyday, but I knew it was just a one time thing, so I smiled. "Thank you."

"Can you show them their seats?"

Big Rob smiled, "Sure."

"But can I talk to alone first?"

"Sure," He said, suspiciously, and walked off with Nick.

He came back minutes later with a pen and notepad, "Can you please write your name and number on this?" He handed me the pen and notepad.

"Ummm…Sure, but why?"

"Nick would like to call to thank you."

"Okay," I wrote down my number, knowing there was more to the story, but not wanting to know.

A few moments later, we were sitting in our seats, me watching the couple happily make-out, which I didn't mind, but it made me sad. It made me sad only knowing I will NEVER have a shot at what I want so badly. A few hours later, Nick _finally _came out, with his band-The Administration.

He smiled and winked at me, "This next song is from our first album. It's called 'Rose Garden.' Sing along if you know the words."

He started strumming his guitar, the room became still, then he sang. "She was brought into this world, out of a beautiful her mom was just a girl, and her daddy didn't stay. She was working at age nine at the flower shop in town, working not just to survive cuz' life was throwing her around."

By the chorus I was singing in tune with him.

"In the rose garden, where the rain is falling and the thorns are sharpen. Rose garden. Yeah...Rose garden."

Nick smiled, eyes closed, as if he could feel me singing with him. "I will now introduce a friend of mine." He smiled and winked at me, urging me to come on stage. 

I walked on stage, feeling the lights on me, remembering the crash that was unforgivable.

He smiled, "What's your name?" He handed me the mic that was in his hand.

"Alyson Torres," I handed it back to him.

"Someone please get Alyson a mic."

Suddenly, someone appeared with a mic, handing me it. I mouthed a "thanks" before they turned their back.

"What am I doing with a mic?"

"Will you sing with me?"

"Sure," I said, frozen in place. The next thing I knew, I fell to the floor, my eyes closed, and my brother was in front of me. My ten year-old brother who was dead was smiling at me, singing the last note of our duet, "Everyone" that I wrote. Then I heard a gun shot and my brother was laying beside me a bullet in his heart blood oozing out of his chest. I was by his side, crying, screaming for someone, anyone to call a doctor when I knew it was already too late.


	2. Chapter Two: My Secret

_[Chapter Two]_

_My brother faded and I opened my eyes and saw Nick staring at me, concern filling his eyes. I smiled, hoping he wouldn't know my secret._

"_N-Ni-Nick?" I said, trying to find my voice._

"_Yes?" He said impatiently._

_I pushed him a little, but not enough to hurt him. "Get away some please. I need to breathe."_

"_Ok," he sat by Rob._

"_What are you doing here anyways?"_

"_I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"_You cancelled your concert?"_

"_No, I had Rob here," he punched Rob's arm playfully. Which it would've hurt anyone else, but it obviously didn't hurt him; he didn't flinch. "Bring you here while I finished up my show."_

"_Thanks for bringing me here, but I'd really rather not be here."_

"_Why not? You need to be here."_

"_No, I don't. I just can't sing on a stage anymore."_

"_Why not?"_

_The doctor walked in, "Hello Miss Torres. I'm sorry about your brother. You can go."_

_Nick looked at me confused, "What is he talking about?"_

"_The reason I fainted was because two years ago my brother and I were performing on a world tour and someone in the crowd had a gun, but we didn't know and shot my ten year old brother, I was fourteen. It has haunted me ever since."_

"_Did I hear you correctly? Did you say world tour?"_

_I nodded, "Yes."_

"_So you had to be famous."_

"_Yes. I was Chloe Lucas."_

"_What? You're my ex-girlfriend?!?!"_

"_Yes, I needed a new life. So I started a rumor that I died along with my brother. The only people who know are the doctors here, you, Big Rob, and Raven."_

"_Why did you lie to the whole world?"_

"_I already told you that. I needed a new life and needed to forget the painful past."_

"_Why didn't you tell me who you really were in the first place?"_

"_You would've gotten angry at me for hiding who I really am."_

_He started yelling just like the last time I saw him, "NO I WOULDN'T!"_

_I shook my head and left, leaving him there yelling._


	3. Chapter Three: CRAP! They found me!

**[Chapter Three]**

**When I arrived home, it was daylight, Raven was awake.**

"**Where were you? Alexander and I had to leave, then we never heard from you."**

"**In the hospital. The one where I 'died' at."**

**I heard the doorbell ring, I walked over to it, "So where is he anyways?"**

"**Home."**

**I opened the door and was surprised by all the flashing, blinding lights. I heard some people say things like, "this is the biggest story of the year. Big star, Chloe Lucas isn't dead after all." **

**I shut the door and cried, "They found me!" **

**My worst nightmare had begun. I opened the door again and did what I never thought I'd do again. "Come inside."**

**They ran in and I had to have an interview with ten different companies. My first one was with ClevverTV.**

"**So is it true two years ago your brother died on this very night?" Joslyn David asked.**

**I reluctantly answered, "Yes."**

"**Is that hard?"**

"**Not really, as long as I don't sing on a stage."**

"**So we heard you have an ex-boyfriend that still likes you. Did you know that?"**

"**Nick?" I said, blushing.**

"**Yea, how did you know?"**

"**He was my only boyfriend while I was famous and I've not really liked a guy since him."**

"**Would you say yes if he asked you out?"**

**I blushed, "Are you crazy? Of course, I would!"**

**Nick appeared out of nowhere, "Then will you be my girlfriend…again?" He smiled.**

**I smiled, "Finally! You ask me! Yes!"**

**We kissed and I heard Joslyn say, "There you have it boys and girls. There is once again a Chick/Nhole."**

**I smiled and pulled away, "What about your rule?"**

"**The one about not telling the press bout my relationships?"**

**I nodded.**

**He smiled, "Forget it!"**

**I smiled at the new Nick and almost forgot we weren't alone. About an hour later, everyone was out and it was just me, Nick, and Raven.**

**I closed the door, once it was closed. I slid down it and sighed, "Finally! The world is at peace once again."**

"**Chloe?"**

"**Yes Nick?"**

"**Would you ever consider of singing again?" He said, hope filling his eyes.**

**I thought about it for a while, "Yes, as long as I have a partner and we never sing the songs I sang with my brother."**

"**Would you ever think of doing one with me?"**

"**On one condition."**

"**What is that?"**

"**You don't leave me this time."**

"**Promise."**

"**Looks like you have a new band."**

**He smiled, "Cool."**

"**Can we not talk about your new band and hang out?"**

"**Sure Raven. What do you want to do?"**

"**Skip school?"**

"**We do that everyday."**

"**Ummmm…Go out and eat."**

"**Which one?"**

"**That fancy one since he's got money and we should celebrate."**

"**What?"**

"**Celebrate you two back together."**

"**YAY!" I said sarcastically.**

**Nick sensed my sarcasm, smiled, and wrapped his arm around my waist. We loaded up the car, two gothic chicks and two rock stars.**

**When we walked in, we saw the most disturbing sight-Trevor Mitchell.**

"**Hey baby, want a spin?" He smirked. **

**I chuckled some, smirking. "Only in your dreams."**

**He smirked, "Trust me, I will." He gave me his famous I'm-undressing-you eyes.**

**I looked up at Nick, he looked down at me totally lost. "You don't want to know."**

**He nodded, "You're probably right."**

**I mumbled, "I don't even want to know."**

"**What was that, honey?"**

**Trevor smirked and scoffed, "Honey? I thought you were still a virgin at dating."**

"**No, Trevor. I've dated people before."**

**Then I heard a reporter who was just at my house. "It looks like Mr. Nicholas Jerry Jonas is back to breaking hearts again. Once again, Chloe Lucas, yes the one whose brother died two years ago today. Here is your proof," Nick and I were then passionately making out.**

**I then heard someone say, "Hey isn't that them?" I looked around and saw a soccer geek pointing to Nick and I. Matt and Becky walked in at just the right time, or so I thought.**

**The soccer geek laughed, "Who would like that geek?" He pointed to me.**

**Nick held me and spoke proudly, "I do." He got closer to him, "You got a problem with that?"**

**He chuckled, "No, just no one can love that…thing."**

"**Well that thing is my girlfriend, so you better cut it out."**

"**Nick," I grabbed his arm. "Let's go."**

**He unraveled my grip on him, "No. Not before I finish him; No one talks about my girl like that."**

"**Nick, I can do more damage to him than you can."**

"**No you can't. You wouldn't hurt a fly."**

**I looked at Raven and we laughed, "You sure?"**

"**Yes," he said, unsure.**

**I walked over to the soccer geek and punched him, he fell to the ground. "What was that you were saying?"**

**Nick's jaw dropped. "Come on, lover boy," I said, grabbed him, and we went home.**


	4. Chapter Four: I love you

**Do NOT steal the song in this chapter it is my OWN creation**

**[Chapter Four]**

**Raven smiled when we got home. "Not the girl she used to be?"**

**Nick shook his head, still in shock.**

**I smiled, "I'm nothing like you once knew me. The only thing me and the old Chloe Lucas have in common are we both like Nick Jonas."**

**Nick smiled, "At least they have one thing in common." He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.**

"**What are you gonna do now?" I said, looking into his eyes.**

**He smiled, "This," and kissed me.**

**I grabbed the sides of his face, smiling. He smiled through the kiss and hugged me tight in the sunlight. I thought of a new song, pulled away, and rushed up to my room. **

_**I love you**_

_**Dancing in the moonlight, kissing in the sunlight. Through it all, you've become my only hall. My heart pounding in my chest as if there was no eternal rest. I love you, more than the light that fills this empty room. Your brown curly curls that seems to describe you chocolate eyes.**_

**I stopped, jumping because I heard Nick and he startled me.**

"**What are you writing, Chloe?"**

"**A song…for the band." **

**He got eager, "Can I see?"**

**I looked at the sheet of music, then up at him. "Sure."**

**He was smiling as he was reading it. Obviously, when he got to "brown curly curls," he blushed, knowing who I was talking bout. He set it down on the table where it was before. "I love it," compassion filled his eyes, "and you."**

**I smirked, "I love you more."**

"**Now, that.." He pointed to me, "is impossible."**

"**No, it's possible with how cute you are."**

"**I don't think so."**

"**You never thought so."**

**He nodded, "True."**

**I mumbled, "but it is true."**

**He laughed, "No it's not."**

"**Believe what you believe and I will believe what I will."**

"**I don't agree."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I love you more."**

**I heard Raven gagged in the background and laughed. "We are creeping Raven out."**

"**So?" He got even closer to me.**

**I pushed him away, "Stop. If she 'gags,' we have gone too far."**

"**Okay, I have to go."**

"**Why?"**

"**I have to leave tonight."**

"**Again, why?"**

"**Another concert, I'm sorry."**

**I looked down, sad, knowing there was nothing I could do. "Okay, I'll miss you." I hugged him and he was gone.**

**Raven looked at me, "He's your Alexander, isn't he?"**

**I looked her in the eyes, "Yes."**

"**Then why are you letting him go?"**

"**Sometimes, if you are truly in love- you have to let them go."**

"**True, but sometimes you need to run after them."**

"**What about you? I can't leave you."**

**She shook her head, smiling. "I'll be fine. You need him, go get him."**

**I smiled. "Thanks," I ran out the door, not looking back. I turned the corner of our music stadium and saw Nick about to enter his bus. "NIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!" I tackled him before he got on the bus. "Hi," I smiled.**

**He pushed me off, got up, and dusted himself off. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm not being left in the dust, I need you. Wherever you go, I am too. Yes, I'll miss Raven, but I need you."**

**He smiled, "I can't make you leave everything that you love."**

"**You think I love this place? I don't. What I love is being with you. I need you Nick as much as you need me."**

"**I don't need you." He looked me in the eyes, trying to convince me so that I would stay.**

"**Nick, stop lying. Both of us know that isn't true."**

**He sighed in defeat, "I know. It's-it's just you can't come with me."**

"**Why not?"**

**He mumbled something about Miley, his ex, and I soon understood why I couldn't go. "Don't tell me **_**she's**_** with you."**

**He looked away, the way as anyone could tell what I was saying was true.**

"**Nick!" I whined. "You know how I feel about **_**her**_**!"**

"**I know, but she's my best friend."**

"**I'm your GIRLFRIEND! How would you feel if I hung out with one of my ex's?"**

"**I know you wouldn't do that."**

"**But what if I did?"**

"**I would be hurt," he said, hurt.**

"**That's how I feel every time I see a tabloid with you and Miley together or if I just hear you two are together."**

"**B-but you can't control my life."**

"**I know, I'm just telling you how I feel every time you two are together in any way." I turned around, then back towards him. "Just know one thing…I love you and I just want this to work this time." I kissed his cheek and ran away to my house, as I was running away, I felt Nick's eyes on me drooping. I heard the engine start up and take off. I turned around and saw Nick in the back seat, blowing me a kiss, and waving good-bye. I waved good-bye back.**

**I walked into my house and saw Raven staring back at me wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?"**

"**His ex, Miley, is on tour with him."**

"**Oh yeah. Sorry."**

"**You knew?!?!"**

"**Yeah, they sang that one song 'Before The Storm' together."**

"**You stayed?"**

"**No, Alexander stayed and told me what happened."**

"**Oh. Why are you still in my house?"**

"**Sorry. I was about to leave."**

"**It's ok, I was just wondering why."**

"**So are you going to go after him?"**

"**Nick?" She nodded. "Later."**

"**Yea, that's probably the best."**

"**Yep, I just wish sometimes he wasn't such an idiot."**

"**I know how you feel."**

"**Really?" I said, hopeful.**

"**No, I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay."**

**I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I looked at it, saw it was Nick, and answered. "Hi Nick."**

**I heard Miley's voice. "Hello Chloe."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**It's not what I want- it's what Nick wants."**

**I looked at the phone. "What are you talking about?" **

"**Do you want what's best for Nick?"**

"**Is that even a question? Of course I do."**

"**If you don't want him to die, break up with him."**

"**What?"**

"**Do you want him to live or not?"**

"**Of course, put him on."**

**I then heard his comforting voice. "Hi baby."**

"**Please don't call me that."**

"**Why not? You are my baby."**

"**Nick, answer this question truthfully. Is Miley hurting you in any way?"**

"**Other than this knife on my throat-no."**

"**I'm sorry, but we have to break up." I said, crying.**

**I heard Trevor's taunting voice in my head. "Haha! You are a loser again! Haha!"**

"**Alyson, please don't cry."**

**I cried even harder, "I have to go." I hung up on him.**

**Raven stared at me with disbelief all over her face. "Why did you do that?"**

"**She was g-gonna kill him."**

"**Who?"**

"**Miley."**

"**Why?"**

"**She wanted what I had."**

**She picked up the song I wrote just hours earlier and smiled. "Just realize one thing- you need him."**

**I looked at the song as a tear joined the words. "I know, Raven, I know."**


	5. Chapter Five: DON'T!

**[Chapter Five]**

**I woke up the next morning, walked down the stairs to see Raven eating breakfast.**

"**You okay?"**

**I shook my head, "as okay as I'll ever be."**

"**I heard you cry yourself to sleep last night."**

"**Don't worry, I'll be fine."**

**Nick came on the screen of my TV with a reporter. "WOW! Nick Jonas can't keep breaking hearts. Last night, Nick was spotted kissing Miley Cyrus, no sign of Chloe Lucas. Then, at his concert later that night, he was spotted crying in front of all of his fans. He said this, and I quote, 'I love Miley everyone so tonight we are going to sing 'Rose Garden' together.' He obviously was lying because he cried and said, 'I'm sorry. I can't do this.' He pushed his way past Miley, grabbed his coat, and ran out of the stadium and hasn't been seen since."**

**I looked at Raven, "I miss him." I walked over to her and cried in her chest.**

**I heard a knock on the door, walked over to it, and answered it. "What are you doing here?"**

**Nick was smiling at me, down on one knee. "Chloe Angel Lucas, I know I've hurt you many times, too many to count. Can you please forgive me?"**

"**Of course, but what about Miley?"**

"**I don't care about her. One more thing- will you marry me?"**

**I looked at him and cried tears of happiness, "Of course."**

**He stood up and slid a diamond ring on my marriage finger and smiled.**

"**Nick, just one more thing."**

"**What's that?"**

"**Shut up," I smiled and kissed him.**

**He smiled, held my face, and kissed back. I pulled back, looking at Nick, smirking.**

**He looked at me, playing innocent. "What?"**

"**You're sooooo not innocent. Don't even try it!"**

"**What if I do this?" His lower lip poked out and he gave me puppy dog eyes.**

"**Still not innocent."**

**He laughed, I knew he wouldn't be able to handle the innocent act very long.**

**I smiled at him, "Why'd you leave your concert yesterday?"**

"**I lost you once, I'm not losing you again."**

"**You never lost me, you just didn't see me."**

"**You know what I mean."**

**I smiled, "I know. I just love giving you a tough time."**

**He stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and hugged him. "So Raven, where's knight in shining black?"**

**She blushed, "At home."**

**Nick looked at me, confused, "Who is that?"**

"**Her boyfriend, Alexander, the boy that went to the concert with us."**

"**Ohhhhh."**

**I smiled and giggled. "So what are you going to do? You left your band."**

"**Focus on our band, taking you to our last concert."**

"**Where is it?"**

"**My hometown."**

"**What?!?! All the way across the country?"**

"**Please," he begged.**

**I sighed in defeat, "Fine. Let me pack my things."**

**Nick smiled and grabbed my hand, "Can I help?"**

**I looked him in the eyes, "As long as you stay away from the underwear drawer or else."**

"**What does 'or else' mean?"**

"**All I'll say is if you don't want something bad to happen to your underwear, leave mine alone. Which includes my bras."**

**He looked scared, "Okay. Just tell me which drawer it is so I stay clear."**

"**I'll show you once we get into my room."**

**He smiled, "Okay."**

**I grabbed his hand and led him up to my room. He was staring at my room in amazement. "What?"**

"**Your room reminds me of mine."**

"**How so?"**

"**It's filthy, like mine."**

"**Oh yeah, I remember the Christmas I went to your house. Man! Was that messy?"**

"**It's worse now."**

"**How do you know? You're not even there."**

"**My mom called the other day and said as soon as I get home, my room will need to be cleaned."**

**I smiled, "Wow! Nick Jonas will never change!"**

**He smiled back proudly, "Never."**

**I pointed to a drawer in front of us, "Don't touch that one."**

"**Okay," he headed towards my closet.**

**My eyes grew large, "DON'T!"**

"**Why?" **


	6. Chapter Six: Embarrasing Secret

**[Chapter Six]**

"**Why?" He opened the closet door and saw my worst nightmare- my sexy costumes, like the ones you only dream of (well boys only dream of.) "You have GOT to be kidding me! Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**It's embarrassing."**

"**No it's not."**

"**To you."**

**He got hopeful, "Can I see it on you after my show tonight?"**

**I looked him in the eyes, "Maybe. As long as you don't say a word about these outfits to anyone else."**

**Raven walked in, "Whoa! How long have those been in there?"**

"**Longer than I've known you."**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**I don't like showing or telling anyone about this."**

"**Why?"**

**Nick grinned, "I can't wait."**

**I pointed at Nick, "Now you see why."**

"**Oh, but why didn't you tell me?"**

"**This one," I pulled out a black, sexy outfit that I knew Raven would love.**

**She smiled, "Can I borrow that one?"**

"**Sorry, no one besides you and Nick can see these."**

"**Why?"**

"**Nick's reaction."**

"**Oh yeah, ew!"**

"**Exactly, if anyone found out that would be their reaction. Nick's reaction, I mean."**


End file.
